There is known a luminous display apparatus as disclosed in JP 2010-145477 A, for example, where a plurality of light sources having different emission wavelengths is disposed on one side of a light guide plate so that a plurality of display units provided on the light guide plate emits light in different luminescent colors by causing the plurality of light sources to separately radiate light for every different emission wavelength.
However, such illumination device has been unable to provide favorable and sufficient illumination effect because light emitted from a surface of the light guide plate has uniform luminance which cannot be increased in part to enhance brightness.
Provided in the present invention is an illumination device, a display apparatus, and a timepiece including these device and apparatus where the illumination device can emit light with uniform luminance and at the same time enhance brightness by partially increasing the luminance to be able to selectively express the emission of light in a different manner.